totaldramafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sky Jennifer Jonson
Total Drama Pahkitew Island: 'Sky Jennifer SwansIn, Uh Is This My Team ?, Sky is introduced along with the other thirteen new competitors in a zeppelin, and offers Max a bubble gum. When Chris introduces himself and mentions the various parachutes on board, Sky notes that they shouldn't need them, but are coming wrong when Chef loses control of the zeppelin after Chris destroys the engine. Unfortunately, Sky catches the one queoys the engine. Catches a non-functioning parachute on the way, but uses her athletic skills to plunge roll into a tree branch and land safely in the water. Chris announces the team names, Pimâpotew Kinosewak and Waneyihtam Maskwak, who according to him, translate to the "soaring Eagles" and the "fierce tigers." Sky politely corrects Chris' translations to be really floating salmon and bears. corrects their translations. confused, apparently fluent in Cree language. During the rubbish collecting part of the challenge, Sky takes the lead role for her team, directing Dave to distract Chef Hatchet while she coldly knocks out with a one-handed hit of a tennis ball. For the second part of the challenge, she convinces an angry Dave Leonard to build a wizard's tower, due to most rule. However to go along with the Maskwak Team finally loses the challenge due to the tower's inability to understand the stamped moose, which it destroys in the process. During the elimination ceremony, Sky receives the first marshmallow she convinces an angry Dave Leonard to build a wizard's tower, due to most rule. However to go along with the Maskwak Team finally loses the challenge due to the tower's inability to understand the stamped moose, which it destroys in the process. During the elimination ceremony, Sky receives the first marshmallow she convinces an angry Dave Leonard to build a wizard's tower, due to most rule. However to go along with the Maskwak Team finally loses the challenge due to the tower's inability to understand the stamped moose, which it destroys in the process. During the elimination ceremony, Sky receives the first marshmallow'w. Pig's Head !, Sky helps Dave convince Leonard that the team needs to find a more suitable shelter due to their previous being destroyed. In the confessional, Sky admits that if she can't get her team to win more challenges, she'll never make it to the end, and goes on to help Rally Team Maskwak with a team greeting. During the relay race hurdle, Sky once again directs her team, agreeing that she will start the race and Leonard will finish it. Sky is able to beat Rodney through the records greased with his pig due to the support of Shawn, ganhando sua equipe uma vantagem inicial. Depois de Dave fica coberto de graxa e começa a surtar, Sky conforta-lo, e é capaz de acalmá-lo com sua voz, começando uma atração mútua entre os dois. EquipeMaskwak eventualmente acaba por perder novamente por causa de Leonard "truques de mágica", enviando-os paraeliminação para o segundo tempo. Na cerimônia, Sky admite a escolha para a eliminação é "óbvio", e recebe a quarta marshmallow. Em geminação não é tudo, Céu traz de volta com sucesso água doce para sua equipe, e é aliviada quando Shawn convenceElla para ir cantar para o outro time, em vez deles. Durante o desafio de arremesso balão, Dave encontra Sky na floresta epede para juntar-se a ela. No confessionário, Sky admite queela encontra Dave bonito e é atraída por ele, mas afirma queela não se inscrever para atender meninos, ela veio para ganhar e não deve ser distraído. Quando eles são emboscados por Scarlett e Max, Sky empurra Dave fora do caminho e Maxatira dardos em seus balões, resultando na liberação de abelhas que persegui-la embora. Sky cresce irritada com Davedepois que ele a segue e sem querer admitir que ele está felizque as abelhas não picá-lo por medo de ser alérgico a picadas de abelha e de outras coisas também. O monólogo de Daveleva-a a dizer a ele para avisar os outros membros da equipeque Maskwak Kinosewak está usando seus próprios balõescontra eles. Sky após arrotar no rosto de Dave. O relacionamento da Sky e Dave progride em Eu te amo, Eu te amo Knots, durante o desafio verdade ou susto. Para a parteda Sky no desafio, tem que beber um jarro inteiro de águamineral em menos de trinta segundos. No entanto, ela só é capaz de tomar pequenos goles, até que Shawn usa "surrasede" para iniciar o resto da água em sua boca (assim como o nariz). Para a parte de Dave do desafio, ele tem que beijar a pessoa que está sentada ao lado dele. Depois de Shawn deixaabruptamente, Dave é forçado a beijar Céu, e embora ambos sejam um pouco feliz em fazê-lo, Sky arrota acidentalmente emseu rosto devido a ela ser nervos. Ela, então, acusaabertamente sobre a água mineral, negá-lo no confessionário, admitindo que arroto era porque ela estava nervosa, elatambém nega gostando Dave. Após Equipe Maskwak vence o desafio, Céu tem um confronto desajeitado com Dave. Em queela foge como seus nervos forçá-la a arrotar novamente. Em um Blast from the Past, Sky e Dave começa a pegar frutaspara a equipe Maskwak como Sky fala com ele sobre seudesejo de se tornar um atleta olímpico, e como sua irmã mais velha, uma ginasta rítmica, ela incentivou. No entanto, Dave é mostrado para não estar ouvindo. Ele, então, acidentalmenteinsulta ginástica rítmica com base em sua própria opinião, irritando Sky. Ele, então, admite para ela que ele tende a dizercoisas estúpidas para as meninas que ele gosta, confundindoCéu, e ele sem rodeios diz a ela que ele tem sentimentos por ela. No confessionário, Céu está chocado com a suadesenvoltura e afirma que, normalmente, gente passar notas para os amigos de meninas que gostam em vez de dizer isso na cara, e que o namoro Dave não faria sentido considerando que ela acabaria por ter de competir contra ele. Depois dearrotar na cara do Dave de novo, ela diz Dave seus sentimentos são mútuos, terminando a sua confirmação comum "mas" que Dave não a deixou terminar. Ao caminhar para o desafio, Sky tenta dar Ella conselhos sobre como ganhar mais de Sugar. Durante o desafio, Céu continua a apoiar de sua equipe, apesar de Shawn estar ausente eo outro time estar na liderança. Depois de Scarlett e Max eletrocutar Ella, Sky crescecom raiva, e direitos, na Scarlett, com a intenção de bater elapara fora da plataforma, mas não consegue. Quando o céupercebe repentina atração de Ella para Dave, ela é um poucoconfuso e com ciúmes, mas reafirma no confessionário que eles nunca estavam namorando em primeiro lugar. Sky éinicialmente irritado com Shawn quando ele finalmente faz uma aparição, mas está feliz depois que ele ajuda a ganhar para a equipe Maskwak, garantindo a sua terceira vitória consecutiva. Sky tenta confortar Ella. Em Mo Macaco Mo Problems, Céu é abordado por Sugar, quelhe pergunta o que está errado. Sky pede que ela é ela acredita que Dave gosta de Ella, e Sugar lhe diz isso é falso. Sky éaliviada até que o açúcar começa a mentir para ela e dizer queDave foi flertar com todas as garotas na ilha, deixando Skymudo e confuso. Mais tarde, o céu é abordado por, Shawn, que tenta contar-lhe sobre um piquenique Dave criado por ela.Infelizmente, ele é cortado como Chris anuncia nos alto-falantesque é tempo para o próximo desafio. Na área de reunião, Céuestá preocupado quando Ella chega em um humor triste. Elladiz a ela que, se ela acreditava ser ela, é Sky que "conquistou seu coração." Isto agrada a Sky, que tenta ser respeitoso comos sentimentos de Ella, mas não consegue impedir-se de sorrir.Depois de um urso come o macaco que detém moeda de suaequipe, Sky sugere que eles simplesmente trazer o urso paraChris. O plano dá errado, como Dave fica presa nos braços dourso, e depois de Sugar sugere Ella canta para ele, Sky tenta convencer Ella a fazê-lo. Sky assegura Ella que Chris nunca vai saber, e ela vai acabar completamente com Dave e resgataatravés da música. Ela está enojada com as tentativas deSugar para liberar o macaco do urso e recuperar a moeda. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Céu sorri durante canção de despedida de Ella. Sky tenta levar sua equipe. Sky fantasia sobre Dave em This Is The Pits !, e admite abertamente no confessionário que ela abriga sentimentos por ele, embora ela ainda não está interessado em um relacionamento romântico. Mais tarde, eles compartilhambagas juntos, levando Sugar ver sua crescente"relacionamento" como uma ameaça. Durante o desafio, Skyrapidamente descobre que só a entrada correta na caverna vai levá-los para uma saída, mas se espanta quando percebe quemetade do equipamento de escalada fornecida por Chris é totalmente inútil. Como a caverna começa a desmoronar ao seu redor, Céu escapa rapidamente com o resto da equipeMaskwak. Quando se deparar com uma caverna brilhantelesma, Céu é assustou quando Sugar consome um, dando-lhea capacidade de produzir luz fora de seu umbigo. Quando eles chegam ao rubi Ravine e são atacados por "Urso Bling" devido a uma jóia a ser tomadas por um dos concorrentes, Skysuspeita Sugar é o responsável, apesar de ter sido Shawn. A equipe finalmente consegue encontrar uma saída para a superfície, por meio da dependência, resultando em lhes ficarcoberto de esterco e urina. Devido a nenhuma equipe encontrarsuas respectivas saídas corretas, as duas equipes são enviadas para eliminação. No entanto, em vez de mandaralguém para casa, Chris anuncia que ele precisa para acabar com um dos casais da ilha devido à sua "aliança" não ser justo com os outros, fazendo com que ambos Sky e Dave pensar que ele está se referindo a eles. No entanto, ele é, em vez de falar sobre Scarlett e Max, trocando Max ao Time Maskwak eSky para o Team Kinosewak. Sky está triste sobre partida deDave, mas pensa que é o melhor e erroneamente acredita que ele entende "não há chance". Em três zonas e um bebê, Céu se adapta facilmente ao seu novo ambiente com o Team Kinosewak, apesar de receber um despertar chocante por Scarlett. Ela liga rapidamente comJasmine, mas tem dificuldade em abrir mão de Dave, queJasmine avisa a ela para não mais confiança. Durante todo odesafio, Sky luta para evitar ajudando Dave fora, apesar da advertência de Jasmine que ele vai voltar esfaqueá-la qualquerchance que ele recebe. Em última análise, Sky faz com que adecisão de colocar seu novo time de primeira e deixa Davetrás, usando um blowhorn para alertar Chef Hatchet para o local de Dave, resultando no último levar um tiro com o canhão do ex-spaghetti. Infelizmente, Equipe Maskwak vence o desafio, o envio de equipe da Sky para eliminação. No entanto, Topher é eliminada devido ao seu papel na perda da Equipe Kinosewak. Sky bebe Juggy Chuck. Em Lançar e ir buscar, Céu, junto com o resto dos concorrentes, está grogue quando Chris dá-lhes um despertarprecoce. Ela é cético quando Chris anuncia que quer ajudar os competidores restantes "comemorar" com um jantar, e se decepciona quando ele revela que, ao contrário, estar bebendo"Juggie Chugs". No confessionário, Sky afirma que ela nuncatenha comido nada tão grave, com exceção de uma borboletaque uma vez ela engoliu enquanto andava de bicicleta e cantando. Ambos Sky e Dave continuar a beber os seus jarros, mesmo depois de Sugar é declarado o vencedor do concurso de comer, com Sky fazê-lo, a fim de vencer o desafio, e Davefazê-lo fora da determinação de vencer Sky acabou. No entanto, ele falha depois se vangloriar de terminar antes Sky está irritado com a atitude de Dave. ela, levando Sky para gritar e rejeitá-lo na frente de todos.Embora ela faz com que Dave começar a chorar, mais tarde ela se sente culpada por isso. Durante a segunda parte do desafio, Sky esconde de Sugar em um arbusto, mas acaba sendo encontrado por Dave. Quando ele pede para ela deixá-loser seu namorado, ela o rejeita de novo e tempestades fora destress. O céu é o primeiro concorrente a começar a sentir os efeitos da intoxicação alimentar devido aos chugs Juggy, virando uma cor esverdeada. Mais tarde, ela é encontrada porAçúcar e Dave, e passa a ajudá-los a caçar Jasmine e Shawn.Após Jasmine vence o desafio, Sky e Dave são os dois de fundo e está chocado com isso. Em última análise, Dave é eliminado por si mesmo, embora ela se sente mal com isso. No entanto, ela é muito tarde para dizer adeus a ele, antes que eleé disparado fora da ilha. Em Scarlett Febre, Sky acaba se uniu com Sugar como os competidores tentam fazer o seu caminho para a sala de controle do da ilha. Ela se esforça para lidar com o açúcar e seu obnoxiousness, mas eles logo descobrem uma entradaatravés de um dos buracos feitos pelas árvores, como sãorecolhidos abaixo do solo. Como eles montam uma árvore para o interior da ilha, Chris avisa que a unidade está cheio deanimais robóticos perigosas. Como Sky fica cada vez maisperturbado com a notícia, ela e Sugar são atacados por um gatinho robô que dispara chamas para eles. Mais tarde, elessão disparados a partir de um tubo e terra na frente de Jasminee Shawn quando Scarlett leva-los todos em uma sala cheia deChris robôs. Sky elabora um plano para atrair Scarlett fora da sala de controle, e depois eles conseguem derrotá-la, ela tomasugestão e prensas de Jasmine "Ctrl-Alt-Delete", desabilitandoa seqüência de auto-destruição. Sky monta um robô crocodilo. Na Sky Fall, Sky se juntou novamente com Sugar para completar os desafios. Ela usou uma corda para balançaratravés do desfiladeiro de lava em vez de atravessar como os outros. Sky e Sugar, em seguida, fizeram o seu caminhoatravés de uma caverna de urso. Na etapa final da corrida,Sugar trai Sky ea empurra de um penhasco. Mas as terras céu em um dos crocodilos robô e monta-lo ao topo. Em Pahk'd com talento, Céu é visto dormindo na casa da árvore de Pimâpotew Kinosewak quando Sugar aparece etentativas de clube-la. Ela acha que foi um pesadelo e ignora-lo,mas o açúcar só fiz isso para intimidá-la. Quando Chris chama-los para o desafio, Sugar empurra-la para um arbusto. Em seguida, Chris explica o desafio e diz a eles que eles estão indo para fazer o seu próprio desafio. O primeiro desafio é o dela, uma corrida de obstáculos com algumas "surpresas" para torná-lo interessante. Sky consegue ser o primeiro em cruzar a linha de chegada, ganhando três pontos. "Sheriff Sky" em Pahk'd com talento. O próximo desafio é Shawn, vá árvore em árvore até a linha de chegada sem tocar o chão. Sky segue Shawn para fazer o mesmo que ele, e quando Shawn falha graças a um macaco e acaba pendurado, Céu consegue fazer melhor do que ele, e joga o macaco para ele, fazendo-o cair. Então, Sugar é catapultado com uma árvore, e joga-la, desqualificando-a.Sugar cruza primeiro e segundo Shawn, fazendo Sky só ganha um ponto. No último desafio, Sugar, ela usa sua habilidade dearrotos de ganhar 24,5 pontos. Ela veste-se como um xerife ebebidas de sódio para destruir os criminosos de papelão porarrotos sobre eles. Ela está impressionado com o desempenho de Shawn e é totalmente aterrorizados com talento horrível deAçúcar. Ela é a segunda finalista qualificado, após a eliminação de Sugar. Em Mentiras, chora e Um Grande Prêmio, Sky relutantemente aceita Dave como seu ajudante. Em seguida, depois defracassar em downhill esqui e ficar preso em uma massa deneve compactada, ela provoca um gato robô até que eledispara um lança-chamas para eles, derretendo a neve, mas também queima o cabelo de Dave. Em seguida, depois que ela e Dave fazê-lo através do poço de lama, Chris revela o segredo que a Sky tentou dizer Dave em um Blast from the Past, que ela tem um namorado chamado Keith. Ela tenta explicar que ela estava indo para despejá-lo antes de ir para o show, mas ficou sem tempo. No entanto, Dave fica enfurecido e sua instabilidade mental vem à cabeça como, ao longo daparte final do desafio, ele tenta impedir Sky Sky é puxado para fora da neve pela primeira vez em seu final. tanto quanto ele pode, conspirando para queimar os milhões de dólares que ele e Jasmine iria ganhar se nem Sky nem Shawnganhou no tempo. Eventualmente Dave faz um pico ascensãoda montanha da terra sob o céu e Shawn. Sky pisa com raivasobre ele várias vezes e torna colapso. Ela e Shawn então cairpara baixo para a linha de chegada. No final da Sky, ela atinge a mão por debaixo da neve depois de cair do outro lado da linha de chegada. Ela, então, ficaarrastado pelo Chef em uma maca, animado que ela ganhou. Audição da Sky: Teste completo de Sky não está disponível para visualização, mas Chris faz presente parte dele em mentiras, gritos e umGrande Prémio. Ela se apresenta e diz que, se ela fica no show, ela vai perder seu namorado, Keith, que estava filmandoa audição. Curiosidades: Sky é o mais curto concorrentes do sexo feminino que estreouem Total Drama: Pahkitew ilha, eo membro segunda menor da terceira geração, só sendo mais alto do que Max. Sky é o primeiro participante da terceira geração fundido parareceber um símbolo de imunidade. Sky é possivelmente de ascendência Cree: Durante a sua audição, existe um apanhador de sonhospendurado em seu quarto. Ela entende a língua Cree e foi capaz de corrigir os erros do Chef para as traduções para cada equipe. Isso faz dela uma das cinco concorrentes que podem falar mais de uma língua, sendo os outros Alejandro, Ezequiel, Noah, eHarold. Sky é uma das oito fêmeas de usar brincos, sendo os outrosKatie, Sadie, Leshawna, Serra, Blaineley, Anne Maria, e Zoey. Ela é a única mulher a partir da terceira geração lançado usar brincos. O céu é o segundo competidor a ter a palavra "atleta" em seurótulo, sendo o primeiro relâmpago que é rotulado de "OOverachiever Atlético". Sky revela em Eu te amo, Eu te amo nós que ela arrota sempre que está nervoso ou quando ela está perto de um cara que elatem fortes sentimentos por. Sky é a única concorrente a ser o mais alto membro da classificação de uma equipe que não estava originalmente no. Sky é um dos poucos competidores conhecidos conhecido até à data um personagem fora da competição, sendo os outros Beth, Trent, Justin, Izzy, e Sam. Ela é a única personagem de terceira geração para o fazer. Sky é um dos treze competidores nunca para ser votado foranormalmente, sendo os outros Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ,Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, açúcar, e Zoey. Sky é um dos seis finalistas para conquistar e manter o dinheiro do prêmio, sendo os outros Duncan, Beth, Relâmpago,Cameron, e Shawn. Sky é a única concorrente cuja fita de audição foi apenas parcialmente mostrado. Sky é um apenas onze concorrentes para mudar de time, sendo os outros Izzy, Katie, Serra, Tijolo, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney,Cameron, e Max. Sky é um dos seis concorrentes cujo nome tem sido usado em um título do episódio (Sky Fall), sendo os outros Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Ezekiel e Scarlett. thumb|left|73pxthumb|71pxthumb|left|117pxthumbthumb|leftthumb|143px thumb|112px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Campeões BR Categoria:Sky